


[podfic] Two ways Pete and Gabe get married

by reena_jenkins



Series: Once A Week, For A Year: a multi-fandom podfic anthology [47]
Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy, Gym Class Heroes
Genre: M/M, Marriage, Originally Posted in 2015, Podfic, Snippets, Sweet, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 12:30:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 55
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20796677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: What the title says.





	[podfic] Two ways Pete and Gabe get married

** **

**Title: [Two ways Pete and Gabe get married](http://archiveofourown.org/works/482569) **

**Author: ** ** [lalejandra](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/lalejandra/) **

**Coverartist: [reena_jenkins ](https://reena-jenkins.dreamwidth.org/)**

**Rating:** PG

**Fandom:** Bandom (Fall Out Boy, Gym Class Heroes)

**Pairing:** Pete Wentz/Gabe Sapporta

**Length:** 00:06:01 

Download link: **[click me!](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/Once%20A%20Week,%20For%20A%20Year/48%20\(Band\)%20_Two%20ways%20Pete%20and%20Gabe%20get%20married_.mp3) **

OR Download the entire anthology as a zipped podbook **[over here](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/Once%20A%20Week,%20For%20A%20Year.zip)** (03:47:46, 438.1 mb, compiled by [RsCreighton](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/RsCreighton/))

**Author's Note:**

> The original text for this story is no longer available online, as of 9/27/19.


End file.
